An Amazon and a god of mischief
by crazyfan17
Summary: "Who are you?" The man stared at her for a while. "Your… savior." After dying, Loki went back in time to prevent Thanos from winning. The only problem is that he landed on Themyscira , where the princess is convinced that he'll make her a strong baby. Now, not only does he have to convince the humans to trust him, he also have to keep an eye on Diana.
1. Chapter 1

**So I needed to make that ending in Infinty War right and this story came to me. I hope the characters aren't too oc. Wonder Woman the movie is AU. Diana is going to be a mixed between her cartoon self and movie. Loki is… Loki.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Something Diana needed to calm the anger that was raging through her.

'You're not a real Amazon like the rest of us.'

Her mother voice echoed inside her mind, causing her to punch at the water, splashing the land around her.

'What does that even mean? Is it because I am too young?' the Amazon thought unclenching her fists to stare at her hands. Though they were rough from practicing with a sword daily, there were no scars on them, not like her mother or her aunt.

She looked at her reflection from the spring water, she may look younger than her mother, but she looked just like any other full grown Amazon. So why would her mother say such a thing? Sighing, she fully merged into the water, trying to relax.

It was a quiet small little spot hidden by many trees and plants. She comes here sometimes to escape and relax and cool down from her daily spars or sometimes to calm herself from arguments with her mother. Usually, Diana has a good relationship with her mother, the only time they ever gotten into an argument was when she wanted to learn how to fight.

That was centuries ago.

That argument wasn't as bad compared to the one they just had. Diana couldn't understand why her mother was so against her going to Man's world with her sisters to find a man to impregnate her. She was 2,000 years old!

The Amazon started swimming laps to work off her extra energy. Her sisters were leaving tonight and she was forbidden to go near the boats. Her mother was treating her like a child. 'If only a man would fall right here in front of me. That would solve all my problems.'

As soon as she thought that, she heard a giant boom like the sky was cracking open from behind her. Diana sprung out of the water, already in combat mode. She cursed herself from not bringing her sword. Maybe she wouldn't need it. Right in front of her a rainbow was shining bright from the sky. She never saw anything so beautiful. The view didn't last long before something heavy dropped right at her feet.

The thing- person groaned, but didn't move.

The Amazon tensed, expecting an attack, but none came. It could be a trick, but the person sounded in pain and she was curious. Diana knew one day, her curiosity will get her killed. Hopefully that day isn't today. She slowly kneed down, inspecting the person.

It was a man!

This person had no breasts on their chest. His face was beautiful, not like her sisters, but more… what was the word that book used, oh yes! He was handsome. The man was handsome. Like his bone structure was crafted by the gods themselves. He had long silky hair that she was just itching to run her hands through.

His body was limber, but he had muscles packed into his arms and legs that she saw through his clothing. She was curious about the color of his eyes, but that was a trivial matter. The gods answered her prayers. They sent her a fine man. Slowly, reverently, she placed a hand against his face.

His eyes snapped open, looking intently into her eyes. They were a shocking green color.

"Have I gone to Valhalla?"

Though his voice was weak, she heard him clearly. She furrowed her brows, not understanding his question. But she had a question for him. "Who are you?"

The man stared at her for a while.

"Your… savior." He fainted again.

' _Savior?_ ' she thought in confusion. She didn't have time to dwell on that as she noticed that he was bleeding _. 'I need to get him to a healer.'_ The only problem is, she didn't know if she should move him. It could make his wounds worse, but at the same time she couldn't just sit here and let him bleed out. Setting her face in determination, she gently lifted him up with little effort. _'Please don't die…'_

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **To be continued…**

 **Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I hope the characters aren't too oc.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I'm not so sure about this Diana…"

"Please Althea, if you don't heal him he could die…"

Loki heard the hushed conversation, but it was mostly a jumble mess in his head. There was an all-consuming pain on his side that took all his will not to scream out.

"Fine, my lady. But don't be too disappointed when this man shows his true colors."

This time the voices were closer to him. He felt hands press on the wound. He didn't flinch; he didn't want them to know he was awake yet. He needed to gather information. But it looks like that was going to be put on hold as he felt something like hell fire attack his side. He screamed out, eyes snapping wide open, but unseeing.

"Just calm down, man. It'll be over soon."

Loki didn't heard the comforting words the healer was saying. He felt like his soul was being ripped out.

"Diana, put him out of his misery for now. With him screaming like that, your mother will find us in due time." Althea said.

Next thing Loki knew was darkness…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next time Loki woke, he was in chains in a cell with a huge muscular woman glaring down at him.

"You're awake." The woman said, stating the obvious.

He didn't say anything as he observed her. Her clothing was similar to Asgardians wear, but he knew he wasn't on Asgard. For one, the only woman warrior was Sif, another reason, his people wouldn't have put him in a simple cell where he could easily escape.

So he was in enemies hands.

Good news was that his side was healed. They must need something from him if they fixed his wounds. But Loki had more pressing matters to attain to, like knowing how to convince his Brother and the humans to prepare for Thanos. It was annoying to ask for help, but he couldn't defeat Thanos on his own. He didn't want a broken neck again.

He watched as the woman called in another female warrior. This one was less muscular and more femmine looking with long red hair, but she didn't look no less deadly with that sword at her side.

"The Queen wants to speak to you, man. Get up." She said.

…And this was his cue to leave.

He didn't want to stick around and chat with this so call Queen. When he tried to teleport, he noticed that he wasn't at full strength yet. ' _Damn, that spell took a lot more out of me than I thought._ '

The women warriors must've got impatient with him for they opened his cell, came in and grabbed his arm and lifted him up without breaking a sweat.

"Don't be shy man. I know your sex is bolder than this." The red head said with a mocking smile and bitterness edged into her tone.

' _A man hater. How wonderful_.' He thought dryly. Loki didn't resist them, he couldn't really. He was still weak from his previous wounds and from casting that spell to send him to wherever this was. He'll just have to bid his time until his back to full health.

They marched him outside his prison. It was still day time. From what Loki could see there was a lot of stone houses surrounded by a lot of plant life. There wasn't any roads or cars like the last time he visited Earth. There was just dirt paths that was organized into roads. But that wasn't what stuck out to the god of Mischief. It was the fact that he hasn't seen a single, man throughout the village the two warriors were leading him through.

Nothing but woman, some wasn't as muscular as others but they all had one thing in common. All were tall, all were beautiful and all was staring at him in suspicion. They led him to a huge stone castle where he knew this so call queen was. They entered into a great hall where a beautiful fierce looking woman sat upon a golden throne surrounded by her female warriors.

"Here you are, your Majesty." The huge woman said as she presented Loki like some kind of prize.

"Thank you Egeria, Artemis." The blond woman said, eyes on him.

She had ancient eyes for one that looks so young. Eyes that was old, saw things no person ever should. She reminded him of Odin.

"So this is what my daughter put up a fuss about?" she asked, eyeing him.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Tell me, why have you come here?"

Truthfully, Loki didn't even know where here was. "This is just a pit stop really. I'm on my way to visit some friends in New York. So if you just let me go…" He gave a charming smile.

Silence was his answered as the Queen gave him a flat look. "A silver tongue I see." There was amusement shining in her eyes.

"Let's just kill him and be done with it." One warrior spoke up. She was pale, paler than anything being Loki ever seen with hair darker than his own.

"If we do, then we'll never know why did he come here and did he tell anyone else about us." Another spoke up. This one was dark skinned.

The Queen raised her hand. "Enough. Trigona, bring Diana here please."

One Amazon, this one in a simple white dress, broke from the group, bowed to the Queen and left.

"I have something for silver tongues like you." The Queen said as she stood up.

That didn't sound good. His power still wasn't back yet. So he pleaded with her again. "My lady I mean no harm."

She didn't pay any heed to his words as she unwrapped a rope from around her waist. Quick as a snake, she wrapped a golden rope around him.

Loki sensed the old strong magic in lasso. He tried to break free but he couldn't. The huge stone doors behind him was pushed opened.

"You already started questioning him Mother?" a familiar voice asked.

"Not yet. I want you to be here so you can see a man's true colors."

The woman with the familiar voice came into view. Loki couldn't help but stare. It was the same woman that was leaning over him when he first landed. But he thought she was figment of his imagination. She was staring just as hard at him.

"Now, let me ask you... who are you?"

The lasso felt like it was on fire around him. It was so shocking he opened his mouth. "I am Loki Odinson, of Asgard!

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Sorry for the short chapters, Chapters 1-4 is pre written already. After that they should get longer. I hope the characters aren't too oc.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Silence met his proclaim. Loki didn't know why he told him that. He was planning on keeping his silence, but the hot pain of the lasso made him scream out a truthful answer.

"An Asgardian? The ones that proclaim themselves as gods?" The queen asked mockingly.

"Proclaim! We are gods!" He was highly insulted.

"Why have you come here?" The queen asked ignoring his little outburst.

He tried to resist, but it felt like he was burning from the inside. "I… did not… mean to come here! My spell sent me to the safest and closer place I could go." _'Why can't I stop talking?'_ he thought. "What is this?" he snapped glaring down at the lasso.

"It is the lasso of Hestia. It compels you to tell the truth. It is pointless and painless to resist." The red head Amazon, Artemis said.

"Tell me more about the spell you have casted." The queen commanded.

The lasso glowed again.

"It is a time traveling spell that I have casted to let me go back in time and prevent Thanos from achieving his goal." Loki didn't bother to resist this time since fighting it led to pain and it was sapping what energy he had left.

"Thanos?!" The queen exclaimed, her warriors gasping behind her.

They all looked scared, expect for Diana. She was looking confused at her fellow sisters and mother.

"He comes here?!" The queen asked.

"Yes. He comes looking for the two infinity stones that are here on Earth. Once he gets them, he'll wipe out half the universe."

Pure fear was in the queens eyes now. Good. At least there was some humans that had common sense in them.

"Half the universe?!" Diana exclaimed fist clenched.

"Yes. He did it once already. I'm here to prevent that from happening again."

Diana eyes filled with sympathy for him. She turned towards her mother. "We have to help him. We can't let this Thanos kill innocent people."

Queen Hippolyta sighed at her daughter. "There is much you don't understand dear daughter. Thanos isn't someone you can easily beat. It'll take a whole army to defeat him." Her mother sounded weary.

"But we are an army. We can defeat him." Diana said with confidence.

Loki had to stop the urge to snort.

"I am not going to leave the island unprotected to fight a war that was caused by men. Thanos has been silent for years. Some fool must have alerted him to Earth where the stones are."

Loki looked away.

Diana was shocked at with what her mother was saying. "So we are just going to do nothing while innocent people die?!" She knew it was disrespectful to argue with her mother in front of court but she couldn't roll over for this.

"It is not our war Diana. So we will do nothing. The men will clean up their own mess." There was steel in the Queen's eyes as she stared at her daughter. She hated that she had to do this, but between saving the world or protecting her daughter, than she'll choose her daughter every time. She seen the way Diana has looked towards the entrance to Man's world. She was longing to go. Now with this Asgardians showing up to their island with his story of Thanos, Diana was latching on this chance to go.

Not to mention that she saw the way that man looked at her daughter. She didn't like it. The look wasn't lust per say but he was fascinated by her. It wouldn't have been so bad if she thought it was one sided, but Diana was giving him the same look.

"At least send an Amazon with him." Diana pleaded with her mother.

"I will. He will be escorted back safely to Man's world." The Queen looked at Loki as she said this.

"I wish to escort him back Mother."

This is what Hippolyta was afraid of as she looked at the determination in her daughter's eyes. She hated that she had to crush it. "No Diana. You'll stay here. Someone else will go." She turned away from her daughter's crush expression to address Artemis. "Take him to the hot springs. I am sure he wants a bath before he leaves."

Artemis nodded and turned to Loki. "Let's go man." She picked him up without breaking a sweat.

With that court was dismissed…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys. I hope the characters aren't too oc.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you sulking my child?"

Diana didn't acknowledge her Aunt. The younger woman kept her eyes forward, staring into the crashing waves in the ocean.

Antiope looked at the stuff shoulders and the set way her niece held her legs to her chin and sighed. She sat next to her niece on the cliff edge that looked over to the beach.

Diana didn't protest, but she still didn't look her way either.

Don't be angry at your Mother. She just wants to keep you safe."

"Yes, by cuddling me." Diana sneered.

"You are her only daughter. She doesn't want you to go through the hardships she had to go through in Man's world."

Diana lost that pinched look on her face from her Aunt's words. "Shouldn't I make that decision myself?" she asked softly.

Antiope put her hand on the younger warrior's shoulder. "You will in time. She did let me teach you how to fight."

Diana reached up and squeezed her Aunt's hand. "That's because you convinced her."

' _True.'_ Antiope thought. She tried to convince her sister earlier after Diana stormed away and the guards took the away their guest, but her sister was stubborn.

"You're going to make Diana hate you! Can't you see that's she's trying to become her own woman." Antiope said fiercely.

"I rather her hate me and alive, than jaded or dead." Hippolyta said with a sad yet determined look in her eyes.

Antiope shook the conversation from her mind and focus on the present. Though she understood her sister's fears, having experience man's world for herself, she understood Diana's need to become her own woman and move away from her mother's shadow. Her niece was stagnant here. She sensed that Diana was needed for bigger things. Her sister sensed it too no matter how much she tried to keep Diana safe. Though she couldn't help her niece out right leave the Island, she could drop some hints to make her want to leave. "So I talk to that man."

Her niece finally looked at her. "What is he like?" she asked, eager. She haven't spoken to him yet and was curious to know what kind of person he was.

"He's not your typical Asgardain, despite what others say. He's more quiet than most of them I have met."

"Is that a good thing?" Diana asked.

"Oh yes. It's good to know when an Asgardian male can shut up about themselves." The elder warrior said this seriously, having flash backs.

"I see." Diana said, nodding filing that away.

Antiope observed her niece; she haven't seen her this interested in something since first learning how to fight. _'She's really interested in him. Hopefully he'll be the push to get her to leave the Island.'_ "Maybe you should go visit him. This maybe your last chance to see a man for a long time." The elder Amazon said with a teasing grin.

Diana widened her eyes. "You are right Antiope!" She got up quickly.

"Some advice Diana." Antiope said, stopping her niece before she ran off. "Though he's not like many men, please be careful."

Diana looked into her Aunt's eyes before nodding and running off.

Antiope watched her, a slight misgiving feeling inside her stomach. She failed to mention to Diana that there was something off about that male. But she ignored such feelings. The fate of her niece is more important _. 'Sorry male, but I'm using you for Diana's own benefit.'_

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

'These springs are replsihing my power.' Loki thought as he cup the glowing water in his hand and stared as the water slipped through his fingers. There was ancient magic in the water, in fact all around him in this little cave. Another mystery added to this Island. It was interesting that he never heard of these group of female warriors. They were like the Valkyries, expect they were human.

Thinking of the Valkyrie made a ping go through his heart so he shoved the memory of her and the mystery that is this Island away. He had bigger things to worry about, _'I need to know how far I traveled back._ ' obviously it would seemed the spell wasn't cast right since he ended on this man hating Island. _'Should've never trusted that two bit sorcerer.'_ He sneered. No use wasting my thoughts on that human. He might as well get out of the water, he wasn't fully charged but it was better than earlier.

He could teleport but he wanted to save his energy since he'll be escorted off this Island. He emerged from the water just as Diana came down the steps that lead to the exit of this place. If Loki was a gentleman, he ignored his Mother's voice in his head, he would've covered himself or cast an illusion to make her think he's clothed.

He did neither. He stared at her as she stared at him. Her eyes roamed his body, taking in the lithe muscles the strong thighs and his sturdy chest. Her gazed wasn't preverted, it had a naïve like curiosity to it as she stared at what was between his thighs.

He tried not to react.

"Would you say… that you're a typical example of your sex?" Diana asked, finally pulling her eyes away from his body to his face.

He scoffed. "No. I'm way above your typical average male." He thought of his oaf of a brother or that annoying talkative human Stark and shuddered. He was not like those fools.

"Oh." Was her respond as she continued to stare at his body, well more like the thing between his thighs. It looked so odd to her and it would seemed like it was growing right before her very eyes.

"Are you going to keep staring?" he asked more harshly than he intended. He was getting uncomfortable.

"Are you uncomfortable? You don't have to be, you have a beautiful body." she said with a smile.

That smile could topple kingdoms.

"Why is it growing?" she asked innocently as she stared with rapt attention at his manhood.

Ookay, Loki had enough. With a flick of his wrist he was dressed in his usual armor.

She blinked at his use of magic, but didn't comment.

"So why have you come princess? I thought you were forbidden to see me?" he asked, observing her.

Physically she looked of age, but there was something so innocent about her. So untouched by life. He was envious of that.

He wanted to corrupt her, just a little.

"I am curious about you, about the world you come from. Would you tell me more about yourself?"

It was an innocent request.

"Why? I am of little importance to you." He was genuinely curious.

"You are important to me!" she said fiercely talking a step close to him.

He was startled by her fierceness. The last woman to show him this amount of emotion was his Mother.

It would seemed she was surprised by her emotional outburst as well, by her wide eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.

He stared at her intensely for a while. "My brother. I want to save my brother."

Diane felt her heart squeeze at that vulnerable sentence. She reached out a hand to comfort him, but he side stepped her.

Loki didn't know what he would've done if he let her touch him so it's best not to find out. "I have some questions for you princess. Who are you people?"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


End file.
